Stalinverse
| Locale = | Planet = Earth | Country = Russia / Soviet Union | State = | City = | Creators = | First = ( ) }} The Stalinverse is a mass hallucination and "fake" reality within the continuity of the Valiant Universe that was forced upon the universe and everybody in it by the cosmonaut Kazmir when he felt betrayed by his fellow cosmonauts Abram Adams (Divinity) and Valentina Volkov (Myshka) after all three had made contact with The Unknown, granting them god-like powers including reality-warping. As the result of Kazmir bending time and space the entire world had been progressively occupied by the Soviet Union since 1934 and only a few people still remembered the old world and knew that the Stalinverse was not the "real" world. History Fictional Timeline Fictional timeline of the Stalinverse as listed on the inside cover of all eight issues of ''Divinity III: Stalinverse'': * 1922 - Joseph Stalin assassinates Vladimir Lenin and becomes leader of the Soviet Union. * 1934 - Russia forms the Soviet Union by annexing the Baltic states as well as Poland, Hungary, Germany, and France. * 1939 - Great Patriotic War of Europe begins. * 1945 - Soviet Union emerges triumphant after the Great Patriotic War. * 1946 - Soviet Union envelopes all of Europe except for Great Britain. * 1947 - Battle of Britain. England, Scotland, and Ireland fall under Soviet rule. * 1948 - War for Asia begins. * 1949 - Soviet Union drops atom bomb on Tokyo, ending the War for Asia. * 1951 - USSR installs Joseph McCarthy as puppet president of the United States. * 1960 - Soviet Union accelerates deep space exploration. * 1963 - Sino-Soviet Pact signed. * 1968 - American Civil War II begins. * 1969 - The First Battle of Los Angeles. * 1972 - Soviet Union annexes South America and North American West Coast. * 1973 - American rebel leader, John Kennedy, is assassinated off the coast of Cuba. * 1987 - Cosmonauts begin mapping neighboring galaxies. * 1993 - The Second Battle of Los Angeles. * 1994 - Seattle Peace Accords are signed. * 1995 - The Americas officially become Soviet colonies. Mass insurgencies continue. * 2012 - Aric, Son of the Revolution, appears in Romania. * 2016 - The Red Brigade is formally announced as world security force. Points of Interest * Sputnik Residents (All but Stalin and Putin are fictional characters.) * Joseph Stalin * Vladimir Putin * Kazmir * Red Brigade ** Baba Yaga ** Kostiy the Deathless ** Myshka ** Pioneer ** Red Legend also * Abram Adams as Divinity * Bloodshot as Komandar Bloodshot * Colin King / Ninjak as a leading member of the Politburo * Peter Stanchek * Shadowman * X-O Manowar as Aric, Son of the Revolution Note: Only three characters in the Valiant Universe knew the Stalinverse was not the "real" world: Colin King, Toyo Harada, and Divinity, however, Divinity was made an enemy of the state and put in a psychiatry. In addition, the alien armor Shanhara still held the memory of the "true" reality, too. Notes Appearances Gallery Logo File:Stalinverse Logo.jpg Russified Cover Art DIVINITY-III 001 VARIANT SMALLWOOD TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) DIV3-ARIC 001 VARIANT KANO-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) DIVINITY-III 002 VARIANT VEREGGE-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) DIVINITY-III 002 VARIANT SMALLWOOD-TL.jpg|'Divinity III: Stalinverse #2' DIV3-BS 001 VARIANT KANO-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) DIVINITY-III 003 VARIANT SMALLWOOD-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) DIVINITY-III 003 COVER-A DJURDJEVIC-TL.jpg|''Divinity III: Stalinverse #3'' DIV3-SM 001 VARIANT KANO-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) DIVINITY ZERO COVER-A RYP-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) References External links Category:Fictional Landmarks and Places